Good God Remake
by TheMadHistrionic
Summary: When the actions of Jaken separate Rin from Sesshomaru, a divine intervention brings the Priestess into the arms of the daiyoukai. With only two years left to gain a proper mate, will the daiyoukai take his chance or will the powers that be take her away?


Aww I've grown up. That's right.I am a full grown college student now and I feel so proud of myself now. I'm getting that growing up shit going down, huh? I guess I'm too mature to be dealing with the stupidity in which my thirteen year old mind came up with.

InuYasha: Mature my ass bitch.

Never mind…

I thought you disappeared in 2007.

InuYasha: Well look who decided to join the fucking party finally.

Look _mate_, I had shit to do.

I didn't get into college in Hong Kong by writing about how your ass humped a pot.

InuYasha: And you haven't changed a bit, ya old bitch. Sesshomaru x Kagome? For real? We're on this shit again? And what the fuck are you doing in college?

Didn't I create a mute button for you?

Note to self.

College comes first my dear. You know that education you weren't worth giving so your brother left your ass to rot?  
>And stop complaining. I'm in my writing zone as of the last year. Might as well finish what I started better late than never eh?<p>

InuYasha: Uh huh, that's what you said about your term paper too.

_Shutthefuckup._

You know what I'm not doing this. I'm the bigger person, pot humper.

InuYasha: Shitty Author.

At least I'm not forever alone.

Bugger this shit let's start.

InuYasha: Oh do enlighten us with your gift of words.

You know I didn't forget that time I blow torched Kikiyo in the first version. I will do it again so help me gods…

InuYasha: I dare you.

Osawari.

Instant satisfaction at its best.

* * *

><p>It's been a long time…<p>

_But I still don't own this shit._

But I have a hookah pipe.

So I can dream.

And this is the only disclaimer this story will have.

Deal with it.

B |

* * *

><p><em>Chapter1<em>

Good God (Remake)

Author:

_Ravenyoukaigirl3461_ **AKA** _TheMadHistrionic_ **AKA** I am the same mother fucking person.

10/29/2011…1:14 a.m-

Tis the season.

* * *

><p>She was not in a good mood and to state such a thing would be the obvious as she went over the encounter in her head. Over and over the scene played out until she could feel her skin over boil at the pure frustration of it all. She didn't bother to explain her actions when he came back into the camp, she didn't bother to look at him twice as she packed her things and she didn't even bother to pretend that all was fine. Then again it was rather hard to pretend she was well when the only reaction to seeing the hanyou stride in to camp smugly was a series of malicious sit commands. The demon slayer and the monk stood their distance from the young priestess as she picked up her son, holding him close to her chest, and began walked away from the camp site with no intention of returning. They knew the pain she constantly went through with the hanyou. They knew he was constantly playing with her emotions and using her as a substitute for the dead priestess, but they also knew that she was tired and no longer was she a child that he could tamper with. so why should they stop her from taking her son and leaving?<p>

Still, that didn't stop the crater dog from opening his mouth. "Where the fuck, do you think you're going bitch?" "Osawari." Perhaps it was the fact that the command was said with enough rage to freeze over hell or perhaps the gods just didn't shine in the hanyou's favor that day. Regardless of the reason, the crater became enlarged once more as the command sent the hanyou digging deeper to the center of the earth. The kit looked down upon the scene and whistled as he shook his head at the mere sight of the hanyou.. He just never learned. The monk took his place besides the crater and sighed when he squatted down next to it. "InuYasha… I am neither youkai nor hanyou and yet I can smell the scent that Lady Kikyou gives off all over you." The living priestess turned her back to the scene and walked off as the monk continued to speak. "Surely you know—by now you must realize how much this is affecting Lady Kagome! There is nothing stopping her from leaving your side. She isn't the fragile child we once knew." And yet not matter what the monk said, some people were suckers for punishment. Example one: InuYasha.

The mutt rose up shaken and in pain but that didn't stop his mouth from running before his mind could catch up to it. "Shut up monk! She knows damn well that she's the one who broke the goddamn jewel in the first place. It was her fucking fault its shattered and her damn fault all those people were killed because of it!" The slayer and the monk froze in place as the priestess set her son down and pulled her bow and arrow into place. And yet the only one who seemed unfazed by this change was the hanyou himself. "It was her fault, all of it and that's why she stays! She may not be as weak as she was when she first arrived but she is still nothing but a weak human! You guys dare call her a priestess but she is nothing more than a shadow of what Kikyou once was-!" The arrow wasn't even anticipated and as it cut the hanyou's condescending rant off, not to mention impale his arm and pin him to the base of the God tree, the priestess sighed. "You must mistake me for another _hanyou_."

Hanyou. He expected it from the monk and the slayer, from Shippou, his brother and hell even Kikiyou; but never from Kagome. His ears laid flat against his head and as he opened his mouth to speak, another arrow was release capturing the flesh of his other arm as it repeated its predecessor's actions and pinned the appendage to the tree as well. "Silence, and let me set the record straight _hanyou_. Yes… I did shatter the jewel. Yes, it was my indirect actions that lead to the death of hundreds if not thousands." Her eyes grew dark as she took dangerous steps towards the hanyou and almost in a curious nature she cocked her head to the side. "But it was also my actions that set you free. It was my actions that gave a way for you corpse bride to come back to life. No longer is that thing your beloved priestess you once knew she is merely a symbol of what you loss. In your eyes I am what she was. I can see it every time you look at me and you go soft even if for a moment. You never look at me and see Kagome. I am nothing but a replica to you. But its time this copy became the original." With a twist she turned away from him and scooped her son into her arms as the child ran towards her.

"The next time we meet hanyou you will remember my name and only my own." Kagome was a woman. There was nothing about her form that scream child or adolescence and her mind truly rivaled the most respected scholar in Japan in the feudal era. She had managed to juggle high school, her family, the defeat of Naraku and graduating all at once and never did the scale tip over. Until now; could you blame her? She was… tired. She was so tired of dealing with everyone's problems and holding hers in. When was she going to enjoy herself without having to channel it through someone elses happiness? Call it selfish or impure if you wish but it is what it is and what it was, was just that; tiredness. Over the years her skills as a priestess had grown but even the monk and the slayer were ignorant to the changes her aura gave off or the way a youkai would look at her in fear in the heat of battle. Of course they respected her, of course they knew she wasn't the same little child but that didn't stop them from treating her like one at times.

At times it felt as if _they _were the ones slowing her down. If they moved as much as they complained about one thing or the other they would get more done. Of course everyone complained but that's not the point. The point is: do it, then shut up and get the task done. It was as simple as that. If she complained every time she had to cook they would have died by starvation by now. As she reached the thicker brush of the forest she stopped once more and whispered just loud enough for the hanyou to hear. "Keep your friends close InuYasha, and your enemies closer." The subtle threat could be heard but from whom or rather what was not specified. The monk had just finished releasing the hanyou from the tree when he bound after her. It did no good however. Her shield had been raised and without a scent or a clue to go on there was nothing to point him in the direction of the living priestess.

Silently, the priestess carried the kitsune on her arms protectively as she made her way to westwards. She knew those lands, they were familiar and the only area she had yet to touch when it came to searching for the jewel shards. The hanyou would not step foot in the Western Lands due to a certain daiyoukai even if his life depended on it. That made it the perfect place for her to be. An hour went by and another until three more breathed life and died before her legs moaned with protest at each and every step. The child was already asleep with his face buried in her neck and his arms and legs around her torso as his mind carried him away from the reality he lived in. She stood still as she watched the kitsune. It was only then that the little things came to her. Winter had come without her knowing it and it slipped her mind as to how she came to stand in a white kimono as well as hakama without memory of the change. What else had slipped her mind in the company of the rag tag group of rogue heros she had lived with? Perhaps if nothing else the growth spurt of her son was one. When she was merely the age of sixteen she remembered being able to hold him in the crook of her arm. And now? It was like holding a seven year old boy.

They could not go any further without resting, she knew this much and although she wished to push herself further she could not deny her child the rest he deserved. It was with luck that she stumbled upon a clearing covered from an aerial view with trees and brush littering the floor. The chances of an encounter from a being were slim and with her shield up as they slept it would add on to their chances. Gently, she set Shippou down against a tree and prepared camp without a word. It wasn't until the fire was set and the sleeping bags were laid out among the snowless area that she had cleaned earlier, did it finally sink in that she was on her own.

And she was okay with that.

* * *

><p>What was he doing? He was running. But why was he running? There's the rub… he supposed if he knew why he did what he did he wouldn't question everything. He would already know everything. But he didn't know everything and that is why he was running. And yet his feet seemed to fail him as they stopped of their own accord. At first he just stood there, without a thought, a motive or even a word. His eyes soon followed his feet however and soon he found himself watching his steps as he made his way to the edge of a frozen river. A dust of snow covered the sheet of ice and hesitantly he knelt beside it. A clawed hand reached out and pressed its palm flat against the sheet before brushing itself back and forth. He could feel the bitter cold from the action but he didn't stop until his image was clear in the ice.<p>

He didn't, no, he couldn't remember; but he knew he was older than this. He was older than he felt; he was older than he appeared, so why did he look like a mere child? Maybe not exactly like a child but still… Unconsciously, he watched his reflection reach up and run its claws through the Phthalo blue locks. He shuddered at the sensation but just as quickly as the reaction came forth; it disappeared as he focused himself at the image before him. He peered into the eyes of the reflection as if searching the answers that would reveal everything and yet, the only answered he received was that of what color his eyes were. For a moment there was a calm that washed over him before the storm… Bringing his fist up, the child like creature smashed them down on the ice breaking the sheet for miles down on each side. Why couldn't he remember? _Why could he remember?_ Who was he? Who were his parents? Did he have a family? _What was he?_ He didn't know. He just didn't know…

"Gaijya-kun." If anything he could rule human out. Within seconds the male was on his feet, claws extended and a stoic expression upon his features. "Gaijya-kun we're on the Western Lands now! We're almost there! Can you believe it? Rin can't. Rin never thought she would never get back home! Sesshomaru-sama will be very happy that I'm returning back home in one piece! Oh, but Rin's not home yet. The castle is still a long way from here. Do you think that you and Rin will make it back before-…?" The creature twitched just lightly at the musings of the child that followed him. He had found her… Rather, she had found him. He couldn't remember why he was in the Northern Lands, staring at the sky as if he didn't have a care in the world, and he couldn't remember what purpose he served. But, when Rin found him she gave him reason, even if it was only to escort her to and the Western Lands back to her lord. "Gaijya-kun are you listening to Rin? Rin wants to know what you were looking at in the river."

Against his will he blinked and looked back at the river slightly ashamed that the child saw him act out. He tried fruitlessly to come up with a way to answer her without speaking but found it tedious before finally speaking out. "My reflection." "Why were you looking at your reflection Gaijya-kun?" Once more he found himself blinking without the need to before shrugging. "That's okay Gaijya-kun Rin likes looking at Rin's reflection too sometimes. But Sesshomaru-sama tells Rin that looking at Rin's reflection too much will make Rin vain so Rin tries not too much anymore." He watched her carefully as she made her way to him and took his hand into his. Even though they both held childlike bodies his was more mature than hers. He towered over her by a few feet and just by the feeling of her hand in his he knew she was more fragile. If he wanted too he could break her without a second thought and leave her, right there, to stain the snow with her blood. But he wouldn't do it. He couldn't. For what sense would it make to break the child that gave him a reason? "Rin thinks that Sesshomaru-sama will like you for bringing Rin back home. Rin would have never been able to get back without you and Jaken wouldn't come to take Rin back. He's the one that took Rin to the Northern Lands and left Rin there all by herself." This Jaken abandoned her? For what reason? He understood that Rin could be over bearing at times and that her constant need to fill in the silence could be as overwhelming as her human needs which needed to be tended too, but the child was harmless and brought light where ever she was. Abandoning her was a extreme.

"Rin." His voice broke out and stole the girl's words away rendering her silent as he continued to speak. She smiled up at him and cocked her head to the side gently as she waited for the creature to continue on. "If he abandoned you why are we returning to the Western Lands...? Would you be happy in a human society?" If he hadn't seen the glint cross through the child's eyes he would have never imagined that she knew anything else besides how to be happy. And yet the forlorn emotion was hard to push back and even as she erased it from her face, the mood was forever changed. Giving him a weak smile she looked down at her tabi covered feet. "Sesshomaru-sama rescued Rin from having to live in that life. Rin would never go back even if he didn't want Rin anymore. Jaken doesn't like Rin because milord favors Rin. This isn't the first time something like this has happened but Rin has never been left so far away before. Sesshomaru-sama is looking for Rin right now you'll see Gaijya, he'll be so happy to have Rin back where Rin belongs." He couldn't help but notice that the child was attempting to comfort herself more than fill his mind with reason as to why he shouldn't just drop her at a village. But with a sigh too soft to be heard by human ears he took off his montsuki and wrapped around her before placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair slightly. It was a light gesture but he had come to find that even though that was the case such things meant a lot to the girl.

Turning away from her, she squatted down and looked over his shoulder. "Get on." He turned his head away as he listened to her approach and when she wrapped herself around his torso he took off, leaving only footsteps as the only clue of their existence. Once more silence passed in between them as he threw himself through the trees. Normally it would a comfort but he could feel the weight of the girl's emotions as she continued to look into to the possibilities of their current situation. When there was nothing you could say silence was the best answer but he really did wish he had the words that would bring her joy once more. "...Gaijya?" She mumbled under her breath as if she wasn't sure if she wanted the true answer to her unspoken question. "Will you stay with me if...?" He swung their bodies out of the canopies of the trees and onto the floor before standing straight and turning his head only to meet the crown of hers, for her face was hidden within the crook of his neck. Would he stay with her? What would he lose from following this lost girl no matter how this current situation ended? Nothing; that was his answer. He would lose nothing. "Hai." She tightened her grip around him and against the skin of his neck he could feel her smile. "Arigatou." Once again they disappeared as his feet put their mind to work and moved off further into the forest ahead.

What was he doing? He was running. But why was he running? He was running to take Rin home. He was running to keep his promise to her. He was running in a attempt to find out the answers to questions they both had no answers too. He was running to make her happy, to reunite her with her lord and this Jaken who abandoned her in the first place. He was running to make sure that Rin found her place once again, because he didn't want her to become as lost as he was. He had a new purpose, one that involved protecting this little girl and keeping her happy regardless of the consequences. As he ran his ears caught on to the sounds of her heart beat as it calmed down to a silent melody that rang throughout his mind. It was the driving force behind him that kept him moving at top speed.

* * *

><p>It had been five weeks since his ward had gone missing and the mood of the ice prince was anything but pleasant. He hadn't been able to locate her position and had no clue as to why the last place he was able to track her scent too was mixed with another beings. Jaken's dislike for the child was nothing new to him, but he had not been aware to what extremes he would go to get rid of her until now. He had tortured the toad viciously until the lesser youkai gave up the last known whereabouts of the little girl. They were the last words he would ever speak amongst the living world. He had traced every possible lead to the child through all the lands in between her starting point back towards the Western Lands. And yet there was nothing but faint scents of his ward each time he arrived and every failure just seemed to add on to his growing animosity. He would never admit it to the child but she was his joy.<p>

Rin was the one thing in the world he cherished the most and though he wouldn't go so far as to call it love he would do almost anything for her. The castle was bleak and dreary without the sounds of the little girl's feet slapping across the floor as she made her way from her lessons to his study, without the sounds of her voice calling out to him in delight and sheer admiration and her light giggles from when he would tell her to calm down his world seemed to stand on still. He would kill the being that held his ward if it did any harm to her. Let one hair be missing… The lord of the Western Lands placed a clawed hand over his face as he attempted to gain control of the stirring emotions in side of him that turned at the mere mention of the girl. This event was not needed on top of the further irritation that the other lords presented on to him. He was under, what he called, 'watch'. If the youkai could not find a suitable mate within the next two years his lands would be stripped from him and given to another lord. How did they expect him to mate with any of the bitches presented to him when they couldn't hold a conversation long enough to keep him interested? How was he suppose to mate and produce a heir with a artificial beauty who was as ugly as the toad when it all came down to it? He didn't care what they thought for in truth he knew there was no way he would put up with it all.

Frowning the youkai removed his hand before leaning back in his chair and going over in his head the numerous routes, forests and village they laid out which could hold some clue as to where Rin was. There had to be something they over looked, something they missed. It frustrated him to realize that he could not find a human child. Although he was also irritated with his soldiers and even the generals who could not pin point where the girl was it was a blow to his ego to also realize that he, Killing Perfection, also failed. A low rumble escaped him as the rapping at his door broke into his conscious and with a cool reply a man stepped in. "Milord…?"The piercing golden irises looked up with venom at the man who dared break his thoughts. They locked eyes for a moment until the opposing male lowered his head destroying a good bit of the tension that had built up. "Forgive me for the intrusion milord, but I have received some information in which may help in your search for Lady Rin." His faced relaxed but not my much as his silence gave the man leeway to continue. "Upon searching for your ward in the hanyou's forest I came upon a scene. The hanyou found his way to the dead priestess' arms once more and yet unlike the other times were he they would simply rut or what have you, he promised her that he would help her gain her soul back from the living priestess." A growl erupted from the daiyoukai's lips and once more his expression hardened.

The reason for his actions were simple and clear. What did the love triangle between the hanyou and his priestess have to do with his _Rin?_ The man however was unfazed by his lords actions and with a light sigh continued on. "I began to leave before I spotted the living priestess, I believe her name is Lady Kagome, retreating just as I. Milord, she returned to camp in a fashion that imitated your own before retrieving her things and when the hanyou attempted to stop her she shot her arrows at him." As curious as the tale was he was still wondering if he should decapitate the man for bothering him with such nonsense in a time like this. "I was far away enough to not be sensed or spot but my skin was still charred slightly by the effects of her purification powers. She then left the group and in the direction I believe she was headed she was coming towards our way." "I will only ask once before I ride my life of your stupidity. What does this have to do with bring back my ward?" "Milord, she is not that child who carelessly helped along the actions that caused you to lose your arm any longer. The priestess is a powerful being in her own right and where as your most powerful general has failed in recovering Lady Rin, Lady Kagome may succeed." In the back of his mind he knew the words of the solider were true enough and yet his pride and stubbornness overwhelmed them.

His ward was his responsibility. He would not get help from the wrench of InuYasha's to help him locate the child. "Milord." Once more the daiyoukai growled in annoyance as his thoughts were invaded yet again by the voice of the man. "Please, consider it gravely. We are unable to figure out who or rather what has Lady Rin and the child is only a mere mortal. With the way the winter is picking up she can be dead in a matter of days if she isn't properly cared for. The priestess can be the only thing standing in the way or receiving Lady Rin back alive or dead-...!" "_**Silence**_! I am fully aware of the consequences if we cannot return Rin to the castle on time. It is I that takes care of her not you." "Then milord why are you even contemplating a quicker solution! Lady Kagome can find young Rin if you go to her!" "Are you suggesting a human can do what I cannot solider?" "I am suggesting that a _priestess_ can work miracles than youkai's cannot fathom." He knew he was stepping out of line and yet he could not contain himself. He would not allow the daiyoukai's pride to result in the death of the child that brought so much life to the castle. A eerie tension filled the room. It was so thick that a blade could slice it one wished to and biting his lip the soldier bowed. "What is you're wish milord." "You will not retrieve the hanyou's priestess." The soldier shot up and looked at the youkai in horror. Was he really that stubborn? Did his pride honestly come before the life of his ward?

"Sesshomaru-sama I-!" "Dismissed. This will no longer be discussed. Not between you and I or yourself and the guards. Am I clear?" The soldier made a fist and suppressed the snarl that bubbled up from his throat. "_Yes milord._" The hatred and sorrow for the lost child was apparent but the daiyoukai remained unfazed as he turned around and left the room. He would find Rin himself. It would be him who brought her back home. It would be him who made sure that the creature who dared touched her paid for their sins against him. And it would be him, the Killing Perfection, who showed the world not to touch what belonged to him. He would not be mocked by a priestess who gave her all to a worthless hanyou. He would not allow her to reclaim his ward in his place. Still, the words of winter gave him pause in his decision for he knew it was all too true. If he did not find Rin in time it he knew that all he would have to return home was the small body of a frozen mortal child and it was something he did not want to imagine or even ponder on. Soon his eyes traveled across his desk to the image of the late general, his father.

_Oh, how the mighty have fallen._ He knew, however he was not one one to criticize his father's fondness for human companions in a certain sense when he himself cherished the presence of the mortal child at his side. With narrowed eyes he glared darkly at the ever so stoic portrait. He was following down his father's path. If not completely then slightly. His need to keep Rin alive imitated the image of his father's will to keep the hanyou's mother alive even at the risk of his own life. The daiyoukai however was nothing like his predecessor. He knew how to keep his emotions in check and made sure that they did not get in the way of his rein or responsibilities. For anyone to even suggest that he was like the general in any way was a insult to his honor and something he would not take lightly. For even in the unfortunate event of Rin's death's, the world would still go on. Even if it became irreparable in the wake of it. The daiyoukai rose to his feet and prepared to leave as new resolve filled him. There were still a few locations unaccounted for and he was unwilling to allow the chance to find his ward to slip through his fingers once more.

* * *

><p>She awoke in the afternoon to the feeling of a body pressed up against her own. Alarms went off in her mind until small arms pulled closer to her person and a yawn followed. No matter how big the child got he still preferred sleeping close to his mother. She knew this of course, hence her reasoning for purchasing a extra large sleeping bag in her last trip to the future. Still, her senses were on high and she was unable to fall back into her peaceful slumber. Gently pushing away from the sleeping kitsune, the priestess stress once upon her feet and with little thought went to making breakfast. The area was silent and calm, there was no hanyou to bark orders at her and demand his breakfast, there was no arguing and excessive commands for the half breed to eat dirt, it was just silence. And silence never lasted. It seemed that not even a half hour passed after she dropped her shield before a youkai appeared. It never changed, the initiation of these little fights. The youkai would come out and demand the jewel shard that she held, she would say no, the youkai would insult her and they would fight until one well placed arrow sent him to his doom. At some point it all became nothing more than a rerun of the same episode. One rerun that the priestess was tried of watching. And yet as they made their way deeper into the Western Lands cutting though the horde of nitwit youkai's she knew she couldn't allow the chance to gain the jewel shards from them to pass her by. And that was what upset her in the worse way. Every jewel shard she had encountered as of late, even with the Inu rag tag group was a type of counterfeit.<p>

They were not in apart of the Shikon Jewel, nor could they be purified and once she would rip them from the youkai's bodies the beings would simply incinerate without cause. The foolish hanyou did not wish to find the cause for these jewels like she did and called them a waste of time. She couldn't have been happier when she found out that her gift of sight could not distinguish between the two jewels, although it made the creation and purpose of the shards seem more dangerous that that of the true jewel. It wasn't until the tenth youkai fell at wrath of her arrow did the priestess feel herself falter slightly. But even through the slight strain she did not allow her child to notice. Handing him the tainted counterfeit to collect she brushed her kimono off and retrieved the loss arrow. "Mama these shards are becoming more of a problem. Do you think that Sesshomaru-sama is aware of this?" "I doubt it. The daiyoukai does not indulge in these kinds of trivial matters. Even if he did know of it I don't think he would take action over the lesser youkai unless they became a true issue." She smiled at her son and then placed a hand on his head as he came to her. "But that's okay. If he was hear you wouldn't be able to show these youkai what a fierce and powerful kitsune you are turning out to be." Upon hearing his mother's words of praise Shippou puffed his chest out and grinned brightly. "That's right! When I get older I'll be just as tough as InuYasha, just as smart and powerful as Sesshomaru-sama and a better youkai than the both of them combined!"

Kagome couldn't stop the light chuckle that left her mouth from escaping. They both knew that although their words were light they held the truth. The child was growing stronger each day and during each fight he brought more to the table than she ever expected from him. His fox fire grew from a tool of child's play to a deadly attach when used correctly and it was hard not to release the smothering pride she felt for him. "That's right Shippou. You'll be the best of the best when you grow older and don't you ever forget it." "I won't! When I get older I'll become stronger and one day I'll have my own lands and I'll be the one calling the shots! You too mama!" With a smile that never wavered the priestess lead her kit on and yet that wasn't to day that she had been paying attention as she did so. A snarl broke her out of her daze and quickly she pulled out her bow and arrow. The kitsune stood behind her prepared to help her in battle if it was necessary but when the creature stepped forth from the trees he froze. "Mama...He has no scent..." The priestess' eyes flickered to the kit who went from brave to shaken upon this realization but she didn't allow it to faze her own steel expression.

"Leave priestess. I do not wish to fight you." "The snarl says other wise." "You are in my resting place. Surely you didn't expect another reaction towards a priestess." For a moment she failed to respond as she took in the creatures appearance. Who was this child like being that held no scent? Even her own powers couldn't decipher if he was a youkai or hanyou. His alice blue eyes and blue hair were at the most a dead give away to suggest he wasn't human. It was too bad that it didn't allow her to see if he was truly friend or foe. "I will only ask you once priestess. Leave." The woman frowned and then narrowed her eyes before standing her ground. "Who are you to order me around? If you ask nicely I might just leave but not with that tone. I don't care how old you may be kid, you will respect me." The boy like creature opened his mouth to retort only to be interrupted by another voice. "Kagome!" The girl ran out from behind him but didn't get far as he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. Kagome pulled back her bow and took aim as the creature snarled. "Wait don't hurt him!" Struggling out of Gaijya's hold, Rin ran straight to Kagome only to stand directly in front of the arrow. "Don't shoot Kagome! Please don't hurt Gaijya, please!"

The priest was confused and rightfully so. What was Rin doing with out Sesshomaru-sama? And who was this demon to her? Slowly, keeping her eyes on the child being behind Rin, she put down her arrow only to watch as Rin turned and ran back to him. She watched as the little girl took his hand and effortlessly pulled him towards herself. "This is Gaijya, Gaijya this is Kagome. Gaijya is helping Rin find Rin's way back home." "Find your way back home? How did you get lost Rin?" The child's smile fell and she began to look down at her feet. She smiled once again however when her hand was squeezed ever so lightly, a action not missed by the priestess' eyes. "Jaken took Rin out all the way to the middle of the Northern Lands and left Rin there by Rin's self. Rin wandered until Rin found Gaijya." Kagome's eyes softened and she smiled. "Thank you for helping Rin. I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama will appreciate the gesture." The boy didn't respond beyond his continuous stare. He was analyzing her, watching and waiting for her to hurt Rin just as she thought he hurt her. Though his presence was terrifying in some respects, she was glad the protective creature was the one who found the lost girl. "Kagome where is Lady Sango and the monk? Is the InuYasha with you too?" Freezing up slightly, Kagome attempted to hide her discomfort from the children but one look in Gaijya's direction told her he didn't buy it one bit.

"InuYasha and the others are not with us Rin. Shippou and I have went our own way for a while." She ran her fingers through the young girls hair before grinning at her. "Say how about I take you back to the castle? I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama is missing you right about now-..." "No." Gaijya stepped in front of Rin before glaring the woman down fiercely. "I will accompany Rin home. Not you." "I'm sure you are doing a fine job of it Gaijya but Sesshomaru-sama may not take kind to another...being leading Rin." The creature clenched his fist and bared his fangs. He did not like this woman. Who was she to try and take Rin away from him? Narrowing her eyes Kagome put her hands on her hips and frowned. "You are not familiar with her lord and although he and I are not on the greatest terms either, that doesn't mean he'll let you live if you possibly made it harder for him to find her." "I don't care what he'll do to me. I promised her I would get her home and I will do it on my own." She was done with trying to reason with the creature and reached out to bring Rin towards her. However, the young girl turned from Kagome and ran towards Gaijya who took her into his arms and held her close.

"Rin what are you doing?" The girl looked at Kagome with a conflicted face as she shook her head. "Gaijya found Rin. He's been with Rin the entire time and kept Rin safe and warm during the winter. Rin can't leave him. He and Rin promised to stay together..." Her heart warmed at the sight of the two and also wept. Promises never stayed forever, she found this to be true the moment InuYasha broke his to her. With a light sigh Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. "...Alright you two. But I am not leaving you to go on your own." Rin's eyes widened greatly and the girl squealed. "Does this mean...?" "I'll just have to travel with you." Shippou and Rin jumped in glee at the decision and it seemed that everyone was happy except for the creature at Rin's side. He wanted nothing to do with the woman that had a past with Rin and he wished she would just disappear. He began to reject the idea until his eyes laid upon the sight of Rin next to the priestess and the kitsune. She was happy, the happiest he's ever seen her in his care. ...It made him angry. It made him sad. But he kept his mouth shut and bottled up his emotions for when she turned back to him and smiled he knew it was worth it.

As long as it made her happy, he was okay with that...

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

...For now.

Poor Sesshy he can't find Rin. Maybe he should get a child proof leash.

Sesshomaru: -venomous glare-

And Kagome is all grown up and off on her own. I'm so proud of her.

I can't do the pussy Kagome for those wondering why she isn't all whinny and clingy to InuYasha.

I don't know... I can't imagine someone staying that way and with InuYasha for that matter after all they've been through.

InuYasha: Why the fuck am I always the bad guy in your stories?

I don't like you.

Pure simple and too the point.

On a brighter note, Gaijya is more put together (not to mention better introduced) than the 2005 version.

That makes me happy.

Still I don't think Sesshomaru will be happy when he realizes a child(-ish creature thing) found Rin before him.

His poor pride.

Sesshomaru: He will regret the day-...

Regret the day he ever saved your ward cause you couldn't track her properly and were the one who did not watch Jaken's actions close enough?

Sesshomaru: ...

Thought so.

* * *

><p><em>Do doo do doo do do doo do doo review<em>~ Three is the magic number.


End file.
